What's Going On
by fancykidx
Summary: everyone's hormones are suddenly working full time, causing several unlikely couples. promise it's not gonna be a waste of your time.
1. Chapter 1

**so basically I got the idea for this story by someone who said that they liked JacksonTaylor. I love JacksonMelissa, but it's always good to shake things up a bit, right? Anyway, I started writing it, and then I decided to make it a full on love hexagon. haha. So I had to completely rewrite it, and I'm still not done with it. I like putting in all of these twists :)**

**Not sure if the pairings are gonna stay that way, I'm making it up as I go along. haha.**

**anyway, I promise this won't be a waste of your time. just read it. you might love it, you might totally hate it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plotline.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jackson heard crying noises coming from the fire pit. As he got closer to investigate, the noises became louder and louder until it was full on sobbing. When he got there, he saw a blonde haired girl crying into her hands. "Taylor?"

Taylor looked up, her eyes puffy from crying so hard. She quickly wiped away her tears. "Hi Jackson."

Jackson warily walked over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jackson frowned. "Right. You're not a good liar."

Taylor sighed. "I... I'm just thinking... about what my family's doing now..."

"I'm sure they miss you."

"I know, I mean, who _wouldn't_ miss me?" Jackson resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But like, I don't know if they miss me that much, because if they missed me so much how come they haven't found me yet?"

"Well, like the captain said. We were really off course, so it's gonna take longer than, y'know, a week or two."

Taylor sniffled. "Do you think they're ever gonna find us?" Jackson was quiet and didn't answer. Now, although Taylor wasn't very smart, she knew what that meant. It meant that he wasn't sure, which caused her to start crying all over again.

Jackson panicked a little. _Man, I suck at this._ After a bit more panicking, he patted her shoulder awkwardly. That helped a little, but Taylor kept on crying. Jackson remembered those times back at home when he was upset and all he wanted was a hug, although no one ever gave him one. Even more awkwardly, he hugged her and patted her on the back.

"We're gonna be fine Taylor." Taylor sniffled into his shoulder. "Just fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa woke up from her nap in the plane. She glanced outside of the window: it was nighttime. She got up, stretched a bit, and started walking toward the tents. _I wonder if I'm the only one up._ She decided to take a shortcut through the firepit instead of walking around the trees. (**A/N-I really don't know where the firepit and the tents are located, so I made the tents kind of around a group of trees**).

As she neared the fire, she noticed that she was not, in fact, the only one awake. She saw two figures sitting down on the log by the fire, but as it was so dark, she couldn't see who they were. She walked closer and saw that it was Jackson and Taylor. But just as she got closer, she noticed that Jackson was hugging her. _What? What's going on?_

She backed up a little in shock and took the long way to the tents, occasionally bumping into the trees because of how blurry everything was. No, there wasn't anything wrong with her eyesight.

Her vision was blurry because of the tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the girls' tent, Taylor woke up, shivering. _It's cold_. She looked around for her pink sweater, but she couldn't find it. She looked around and found another sweater; it was black and had the Hartwell sign on it. Melissa's. Gently, she shook Melissa awake.

"Melissa." Melissa opened her eyes and, when she saw that it was Taylor, she closed them again. Taylor shook her harder. "Melissa, can I borrow your sweater?"

"Why don't you ask _Jackson_? I'm sure he'd be _more than happy_ to lend you _his_." And with that, Melissa fell back to sleep, leaving Taylor with a confused and slightly angered look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ooooh! wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**only reviews will make me reveal the next chapter. :)**

**P.S.-I'm working on another new story, as yet untitled. Not sure if I'll post it here though. It's kind of...stupid, I guess you could say, complete with oompa loompas, Bob the builder, and possibly, NSYNC. would you guys be willing to read it if I posted it? by the way, I'm not kidding about this, I really am writing it.**

**REVIEW :)**


	2. Author's Note

**nope, not an update. sorry. I have a few reasons why I haven't updated any of my stories in so long:**

**-school has officially started and I am already buried under a pile of homework.**

**-I've got a writer's block attached to a chain around my neck for all of my stories. I know what I want to happen in them, but I'm just not exactly sure on how to get it there.**

**-I'm hard at work writing lyrics for my band because... we're making a demo CD to send to some record companies :D wish us luck!**

**and yea. doesn't seem like much, but trust me, sometimes I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I can't get to sleep at night.**

**anyway, I'll try an update this story and The Inevitability Of A Strange World as soon as I possibly can. ily :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**yay new chapter after like 532907532894731 years :)**

**again, sorry it took so long, but my band's really counting on me. scary.**

**anyway, here it is. and I'll try as hard as I possibly can to update this and The inevitability of a strange world this week. I'm not promising anything though because really, I literally am in over my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down, no matter how much I dream about it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melissa's video diary:**

"Good morning, diary. Today's day 26 of being on this island... I think." Melissa's were red and puffy, as if she had recently been crying. "Well. I guess you could tell I've been crying. I look bad, don't I? Well that's probably why Jackson likes Taylor better. I mean, isn't she, like, super popular, and super beautiful? Why would anyone like me when she's around?" She sighed and shook her head. "Just once I wanted someone to like me, not Taylor. Is that so much to ask?" She smiled. "But I think I have an idea. Nobody would expect me to do it... I'm the 'good girl.' But... what about if I made Jackson _jealous_? It might work... I just need to plan it properly..."

**Taylor's video diary:**

"Hello, diary." Taylor said pleasantly, smiling. "This is day 30." she scrunched up her face as if in deep thought. "Well... I think. I don't know. Anyway, last night was pretty... interesting, I guess you could say. I had a 'moment' with Jackson. He totally is in love with me. And I must say, I'm not too surprised." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "I think...well, I think I kind of like him too. I guess. And I think Melissa's starting to notice, because last night she was like, a _total_ bitch to me. Oh well. I'll get back at her for that. By getting with the one guy she likes."

**Jackson's video diary:**

"Hi. Jackson here. Day... whatever. Don't remember. Anyway, last night Taylor was pretty upset. Kinda made me uncomfortable considering she hugged me." Jackson rolled his eyes a little, but then stopped. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and everything. Just a bit too 'touchy-feely' for me. And, I don't know, I was kinda getting the vibe that she... well, that she _liked_ me.

Like I said before: she's a nice girl. But not my type."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yes, short, I know. But it's better than nothing, right?**

**anyway, hope you liked it. and oh: just to get you all excited...**

**I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL TO MY HEART IS THE WORST KIND OF WEAPON!**

**have a good day. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever :(**

**I could build a building out of the writer's blocks I've had the past few...weeks...lol**

**and also, I'm graduating from 8th grade this year, so I have to find a high school :)**

**anyway, I'll try to update as often as I can. but once again, sorry for the LONG wait.**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own Flight 29 Down. stop rubbing it in, meanie. :P**

----------

"You sure you wanna go through with this, Mel?" Nathan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Melissa answered, sitting down next to Nathan on the log. "I thought it out. It'll work."

"Yeah," Nathan said nodding. "It'll work. But... are you sure about... what we're going to be doing? I mean, what if someone else sees us?"

"Oh well." She said smiling a little. "I'm pretty sure Taylor and Daley will know what I'm doing. I mean, they're _girls_. We have a secret language."

Nathan laughed. "Alright, alright. So when is this whole plan being put into action?"

"Not sure yet. I guess the next time we see Jackson or something."

"Alrighty then. When we see Jackson."

"Which is... right about now." Melissa said, nodding in a direction behind Nathan. Nathan started to turn to look, but Melissa stopped him. "Don't do that! He'll get suspicious!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "The things I do for you..."

Melissa smiled. "Alright, just follow my lead."

As Jackson got closer, Melissa winked at Nathan and said, "Nathan, I don't like Jackson anymore. Why won't you believe me?"

Nathan immediately caught on as Jackson stopped in his tracks a few feet away, hoping that maybe he had heard wrong. "I don't know, maybe because you've had a crush on him for almost as long as we've been on this island?"

Melissa shook her head. "Okay, that's true. But I've found someone I like better." She leaned closer.

"Really?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning in closer, as well. "Do tell."

"How about I _show_ you?" Melissa smiled a coy smile and kissed Nathan on the lips. She opened her eyes in time to see Jackson stalking away from them, his hands balled into fists.

----------

_I'm dead. I've died. And I must be in hell, because nowhere in heaven would I have ever had to see that._

Jackson was pacing back and forth in the jungle, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was crazy and he didn't really see what he just saw. But there was no point; the kiss kept replaying in his mind; play. pause. rewind. play. pause. rewind. And it refused to be stopped.

He lay down, trying not to focus on the fact that the ground was covered in leaves, grass, dirt, and bugs.

_She said she liked me. She did. But apparently, not anymore. What did I do wrong?_

He closed his eyes and hit the ground with his fists. _I should go back there and beat the crap out of Nathan, that's what I should do... no. He didn't do anything wrong._

_This was Melissa's fault. I mean, it's her fault that she doesn't like me anymore. It's her fault that she kissed Nathan. It's her fault that my heart's in a million tiny pieces..._

Jackson got up and started walking back to where he saw Nathan and Melissa kiss. I should go talk to her.

As he approached, he heard them talking and shrieking with laughter. He hid behind a tree, away from sight.

"That was awesome!" Melissa said, in between giggles. "Did you _see_ the look on his face?"

Nathan chuckled. "I thought he was going to _murder_ me or something for kissing you." He chuckled again. "He should be yours in no time."

Melissa smiled shyly. "I hope so."

_So that's what this is about!_ Jackson thought, seething with anger. _She was trying to make me jealous! Well, on one hand, that means she still likes me._ Jackson's heart leapt at the thought. _But on the other hand, I can't let her get away with this. I mean, she hurt me a lot. Hmm... revenge? I like it._

As if on cue, Taylor came by and smiled coyly at Jackson. "Hey, Jackson!"

Nathan and Melissa turn around and saw Taylor and Jackson standing a few feet away, half hidden behind a tree. Melissa's face turned white. _How_ _long has he been there? Did he hear everything?_

Jackson turned to Taylor, who was smiling at him. Without a thought, he leaned down and kissed her.

----------

**aha. so the plot thickens :)**

**lmao hope you liked it. once again, I'll try to update soon. sorry, my brain and my hand aren't cooperating with each other.**

**read and review :D**


End file.
